


Plan B

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [12]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle finds himself with Carol one night at the prison, but he is wrong about why it happens and how she feels...silly Merle;)





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> Found this the other day on my computer and figured I may as well post it for all the Merle and Carol fans;) Thanks for reading!!! xoxox

Nobody was acting like themselves that night, and it felt great. The war with Woodbury was long and hard, and they had all suffered through it together. Carol was grateful that Daryl was still alive, as well as the core group.

They all gathered in the courtyard around a massive bonfire and were drinking themselves silly. Daryl, Glenn, and Merle returned from a run days earlier and had more crates of homemade wine than anyone could imagine. Whoever the farmer was who made it was an expert. It was perfect for celebrating the death of The Governor. The chokecherry wine was what Merle Dixon referred to as a panty-peeler drink, and something about the statement made Carol grin.

"Something ticklin’ you, honey?" he growled in that scratchy voice she had become used to after the long year behind them.

They had ended up as watch partners months before, and she found that she liked his company and never bothered switching.

"Were you a lady's man back in the day, Merle?" she giggled.

The wine was getting to her, and everyone else was feeling loose as well. Joking felt good, flirting felt good too. Daryl had moved on to Karen, but they were still the best of friends. She had been disappointed at first, but maybe she and Daryl were too much alike to be lovers.

"I got my fair share back in the day," Merle winked. "Not a player or anything though."

"I bet you had a different woman for every day of the week," Carol teased.

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the joy of the evening, but Merle looked so good to her. Lately, she had caught herself staring at him more and more. Merle was strong, masculine and had proven himself in the group to be a good leader alongside herself, Michonne, Rick, Glenn, Maggie, and Daryl. They were the core leaders of the group, and he hadn't let them down all year.

"I didn't get that much, and it's been a hundred years. I wouldn't know what to do with a woman if I had one now anyway."

He poured another glass of wine into his glass and took a sip before looking back at her.

"I have a feeling you could figure it out," she said softly.

/

Merle froze, he could read her mind, and he liked what she was thinking. Everyone was outside, and Maggie and Glenn were keeping watch in the tower, now was the time if it was ever going happen. He wasn’t the man she really wanted, but being her second choice was probably the best he could hope for.

"Why don't we go find out?" he asked.

What the hell did he have to lose if she said no? He was Merle Dixon, he could always laugh it off as a joke if she didn't mean it...but he knew that she probably did.

She looked around, and he could tell she was thinking of how to make their escape discreetly.

"How? And where?"

"The basement," he said. "The room with the bed and the spare blankets...I'll go first."

"OK," she nodded and even in the dim firelight, he could see the blush in her cheeks.

/

Carol waited 10 minutes and then got up to leave the group with her mind racing to thoughts of actually having sex again. She imagined Merle touching her skin and tearing her clothes off...

"Hey, where you off to?" Daryl asked, leaving Karen alone by the fire.

"I'm going to see Merle," she smiled.

_Why the hell should she hide it?_

"Merle?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Uh..."

"Are you serious? You and Merle?"

"Shhh!" Carol insisted, looking around them to make sure nobody could hear the conversation.

She wasn't ashamed, but she didn't need everyone knowing before it even happened.

"Are you and him seeing each other?"

"I don't know, this is only just beginning, but I really like him, so I hope so."

"Jesus," Daryl sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just never imagined you and him together."

"I never imagined you with Karen," she confessed.

"It just kinda happened...and to be honest, it's not working out."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Well, I guess you're on your way somewhere."

"Yeah...we can talk tomorrow, hey?"

"Yeah. Tell him to mind his manners with you, or I'll kick his ass."

"I will," she laughed and headed back to the prison.

A small part of her felt bad for going to be with Merle when Daryl seemed like he needed to talk, but she was human, and she had needs. Daryl was the one who started things with Karen first anyway, he had made his own bed, and she was about to make hers.

She got to the basement stairs and descended them slowly, calling his name softly and feeling the heat rise inside her. She felt nervous and excited and scared all at once; Carol wasn't the type to put herself out there this way. She wasn't looking to get hurt.

"Merle...Merle?"

"Over here," he answered and then he appeared in the doorway to the basement room with the bed.

"Hey. Sorry, I took so long…someone stopped me to see where I was going.”

"Thought you changed your mind. I was just about to give up on this."

"I'm not changing my mind, I want to be here," she smiled.

“Well, alright then, honey,” he winked.

His grin was so sexy, and her heart was jumping with giddy excitement. It was so long since she'd been taken, since she'd been able to let go, a lot longer than the apocalypse itself. Carol hadn't had pleasant sex since college.

"So, you're sure?" he checked as he took a step toward her in the dark.

"I'm sure."

/

Merle came closer still and lay his left hand on her cheek as her emotions caught fire. His eyes said that she was all he wanted and that he'd be careful with her, she trusted him completely. His lips touched hers, and she closed her eyes, her hands reaching out to touch his waist and hold onto his shirt.

The kiss had a smooth flow, and his touch surprised her. He kissed her three or four times slow but strong before turning his head to take it further and then she tasted his tongue.

Warm, smooth and sensual, she was taken in by him.

Merle's hand stayed on her cheek for a while and then moved slowly down her body to her shoulder and then lower to her waist. Carol clung to his shirt with her hands and melted into his kiss until she noticed him backing her up against the wall behind her.

"I need you," she panted as she broke from the kiss to drag her tongue along the side of his throat.

Merle pulled his black button-down shirt open, a few of the buttons giving way and falling to the floor. His face revealed how badly he needed her in return. He was a man on fire.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she panted as she reached her hands out to touch his muscular chest.

"Believe it," he replied, taking her right hand and bringing it down to cup his hard dick through his pants.

Carol could feel that Merle Dixon had a much larger cock than any man she'd ever been with. She could feel how impossibly hard he was, how thick he was, and how much length he had to work with.

"Feel what you do to me? You make me so hard it hurts."

"Well, we can't have that now," she grinned. "We better do something about it."

The wine had her tipsy enough to throw caution to the wind while still fully consenting and she reached for the waist of her top to pull it over her head, revealing to him her black bra and firm abdomen.

"You ready, Carol? Cause I'm 'bout to strip you bare and make up for lost time."

"Do it," she growled and the next thing she knew he was reaching behind her, unfastening her bra one-handed and tossing it to the floor.

He grabbed her right breast as he scooped her up with his prosthetic and pressed her to the cement wall.

"Oh God," she trembled as he brought his mouth down around the breast he had claimed and sucked it softly.

Carol sensed his cock pressing against her crotch and fell weak against him then. Her head was resting on his strong shoulder as he claimed her neck with his mouth and let his one hand wander down to cup her ass.

"I wanna fuck you so bad, Carol...I wanna make you cum."

"Stop talking and do it then," she teased.

"What, you don't want me to eat your pussy first?" he winked. "I remember getting good reviews on that."

"Jesus!" she giggled.

Merle was very forward.

"Well?"

"Yeah...get down there, bad boy," she purred.

Carol never spoke this way to anyone in her life but with Merle it made sense, and it felt good to admit that she wanted it. She wanted his lips on hers; she wanted his fingers stroking her sweet spot, she wanted his dick deep inside her or even down her throat. Carol wanted sex so bad that she felt ravenous for it, hungry for dick and only Merle's dick would do.

Merle unfastened her pants, pulled them down her legs and lifted her up in only her panties to finally lay her down on the cot in the corner of the room.

He rolled her over easily onto her belly, and she wondered what was going on until she felt his kisses move up the backs of her bare legs. His mouth felt incredible, strong and highly skilled.

He bit at the backs of her thighs and urged them far apart as he slid his one good hand under her waist and down to her pussy. He pulled the back of her panties down with his teeth as his fingertips moved evil circles over her clit through the silk. Carol was so close to cumming it was a little pathetic, but he was doing things to her that she had never felt before.

"Like that?" he teased, but Carol was already right there.

"I love it," she whined. "You're incredible."

"So are you, honey. You're the only woman 'round here who does it for me...the only one I wanted."

"I wanted you too, Merle...just you."

She raised her tailbone seeking more of his touch, and he ripped her panties from her body in one swift motion leaving rope burn on the front of her right thigh. Carol had never felt anything so hot before. She needed his dick, and she was just about to beg.

Then she felt it, his tongue burning its way from her ass cheek to her inner thigh and then down to her lips.

"Damn....oh damn it, Merle...oh my God!"

"That's right, girl. Open up a little more for me now, up on your knees."

She obeyed him and then his mouth was right there, buried in her pussy and taking no prisoners. Merle used his lips, his tongue, and his fingers all in unison and she couldn't quite get her mind around it.

She could feel two of his thick fingers inside her, stroking her sweet spot and his lips and tongue hitting every other area she needed. He sucked her lips, and her clit and French kissed her vagina like she held all the secrets of the universe, and her pussy was the gatekeeper.

She came hard. Carol's body let go of every defense, and she dropped her face to the mattress as he drank all of her pleasure greedily.

"That's a good girl...that's my good girl," he purred, and she'd never heard anything so sexy in all of her days.

Carol decided right at that moment that she was going to suck his dick so good he'd never leave her side, she was going to be his woman for life.

"Get your pants off right this second!" she demanded, and he obeyed her swiftly, dropping them to the ground and unveiling his massive cock to her.

She let herself regain her breath but soon had him on his back on the cot and was running her tongue over his nipples as she stroked his dick with her still-trembling pussy.

"Jesus Christ, I wanna get inside you, woman!" he urged, but she was going to make him want it just a little bit more.

"Soon...but first..."

She began to kiss down to his dick and make it her life's work to please him in every way. She began by teasing her way around the head of his cock, sucking his balls gently, grabbing him by the ass with both hands as she took his cock into her throat.

Merle clutched the sheets and bucked his hips up to her mouth as she became his savior and it was becoming clear that he felt more for her than he expected to. He had to tap out very soon, she was incredible, and he'd never felt so high with lust before.

Merle rolled her underneath him and just looked at her face for a moment, brushed a little hair off her forehead and then slowly began to slide inside her. Carol arched her back, closed her eyes and her lips parted just a little. It was a beautiful surrender.

"Damn," she breathed as he worked his way further in.

Carol hadn't been touched since Ed, and her body wasn't prepared for a man like Merle, he could sense that much.

Her feet rested on his ass, and he filled her slowly and repeatedly.

"You alright?" he asked as she whined softly.

"You're....huge!" she sighed with pleasure.

"It's a Dixon thing," he winked and proceeded to make all of her sexual dreams come true.

They changed position once or twice and by the time he was reaching the end of his rope she was on top of him as he sat with his back against the wall.

Carol rode him hard with his prosthetic across her back and his right hand holding her breast to his hungry mouth. She came for a second time with his cock deep inside her then and called out his name like a sweet refrain, leaving him weak for her.

Merle came just after she did, and she collapsed on him as his dick was left draining into her, spent and satisfied.

/

Carol woke up with a massive, screaming headache from the homemade wine and rolled over to see how Merle was holding up.

"My head is killing me! How are...you..."

Merle wasn't there, and her heart sank immediately. She had fallen asleep in his arms, and it felt so good, it felt like she was right where she belonged. Carol decided it was beyond her control and perhaps a little too good to be true in the ugly new world. Things like love were gone, maybe all she could hope for were random sexual encounters.

/

Daryl noticed Merle walking to his cell early that morning and just knew something was different about him. Maybe it wasn't his place to ask, but he was doing it anyway.

"So...did you sleep with her?"

Merle grinned a little but didn't come right out and brag about it.

"Maybe."

"Come on."

"Alright, you got me. You mad?"

"No, I'm kickin' myself for not making a move first. Where is she?"

"Sleepin’ I suppose."

"Where?"

"The basement, that's where it happened."

"Why the hell aren't you with her?"

"What are you talkin’ about?"

"She’s gonna be hurt if you’re not there when she wakes up!"

"No, she won’t. It ain’t like that. I was just plan B after you ended up with whats-her-face."

"Merle, you idiot!"

"Hey! It ain’t like that! You're the one she really wanted. Sleeping with me was just convenient, trust me."

"No, Merle. She actually likes you."

"You still drunk or something? I can't have a woman like her for keeps. You're outta your mind."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Course I do, but women like Carol are for men like you, not men like me."

"Just go talk to her."

"And say what?"

"Tell her what you’re feeling cause I’m telling you she probably just thinks you played her."

"Damn it! Really?"

/

Merle found her as she was still getting dressed down in the basement. He felt like an asshole for making her feel bad, and he planned to make it right somehow, although this wasn't his area of expertise by a long shot.

"Carol-"

"Just leave me alone, Merle."

She said for him to leave her alone, but her eyes said something else.

"Do you really want me to go?"

"No."

"But you just said-"

"Merle, what do you want?"

"I got my wires all crossed I think...I thought you’d just want me to go in the morning."

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause I figured you’d regret what we did...I thought you really wanted Daryl."

"Are you insane?"

"I don’t even know at this point. Maybe?"

"Daryl is with Karen, and I was just having sex with you mere hours ago! I told you last night that I only wanted you."

"I'm sorry, I’m new to this. I fucked up. I ain't used to actually getting something I want."

"Merle..."

She looked defeated and disappointed, so he had to show her there was a reason to try again.

"Gimme another chance, Carol. I can fix it. I want this."

"What do you really want with me, Merle?"

"Like if I could have anything?"

Carol laughed then, and he could see that it sounded silly. He just never knew what the right thing to say was, he had never been a relationship guy before.

"Yeah," she grinned, "if you could have anything at all."

"I’d probably marry you or something."

"What?"

"If I could have anything I wanted, I think I’d marry you."

"You'd want to get married?"

She didn't look like she quite believed it, or maybe he just surprised her.

"That’s dumb I guess, cause I could be dead next week, but you did say anything. I never wanted to get married before, but I never had a home before or anyone like you wanting to be with me."

"You're full of surprises, Merle Dixon," she chuckled.

"Can we try this again?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Yes, come here."

Carol pulled him back to the cot in the basement, she wanted the morning cuddles she had earned, and he was more than happy to join her.

Merle wrapped her up in his arms and played with her fingertips lazily in the morning light...his thoughts seemed far away until he spoke up and then Carol knew his mind and heart were right there with her.

"I suppose gettin’ married is a pointless thing now. I just wanna be yours, that's all I want. I don't even mind being your second choice."

"You aren't my second choice, Merle. Daryl is my best friend...but you're my lover and my man now."


End file.
